


Breathless

by EliDeetz



Series: Starting Over [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But he's a good friend, F/M, Fluff, No drama this time guys I swr, Romance, Sherlock is a cockblock, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: Sequel to All I Want.Set after season 4.221B Baker Street with three friends and a crying baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the prequel All I Want for context! If you already did, carry on.
> 
> (Y/N): your name  
> (Y/LN): your last name  
> (E/C): eye color  
> (H/C): hair color as in brunette, blonde, redhead, etc.
> 
> Enjoy it! I had a nice time writing it.

It was a known fact that 221B Baker Street had never been a quiet place, between hysteric clients and sudden explosions, it was normal to walk past the flat and listen to people arguing or even gunshots from time to time. In this context, explosions, arguments and gunshots were considered 'normal', given the fact that the famous consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, and his two partners John Watson and (Y/N) (Y/LN), resided in that address. But what still wasn't perceived as normal, were the cries of baby Rosamund in the middle of the night.  

After listening to her little cries for almost fifteen minutes, the second youngest female living on the flat stood up from her bed, walked across the hallway separating everybody's room, and came to the aid of a short man with tired blue eyes, trying to ease her baby daughter into sleep. The (H/C) took the baby on her arms, while John hurried to prepare her formula, knowing that will surely put her back to rest.   

When the crying was over, the doctor and the former agent dragged themselves to the living room, just in case the baby decided nobody was going to sleep that night. "I'm sorry Rosie waked you," he apologized as they sat on the couch.   

"Don't worry, already getting used to it. But I stood up because I thought you needed help when she didn't stopped crying," the (H/C) turned to give him a soft smile despite her tiredness.   

"I don't know how I could do this without you," the words left his mouth without thinking about it, making him blush immediately after realizing what he said. "A-and Ms. Hudson's help... and Sherlock," he mumbled nervously, shaking his head slightly and blinking repeatedly.   

She decided not to say anything to avoid making John feel more embarrassed, but couldn't help her own cheeks to turn a deep red in color. A sigh left her chest, and turned her head to the side, trying to hide her own embarrassment.   

"Well, I'm awake, don't think I'll be falling asleep anytime soon. Would you like some tea or are you going back to bed?" John asked while standing up after a moment of silence between them, making his way to the kitchen.   

"I would love some tea, thanks." She quickly followed into the kitchen. "You never get over it, right? Staying awake after being woken up... it shows what kind of job we had," she shyly mentioned, leaning back against the table where Sherlock had his own personal laboratory.   

"Yes, indeed. One of the hardest habits to beat, it's been years since I retired and it can't seem to go away. Unless I'm extremely tired," he smiled at her, setting the kettle on the stove and standing next to her. "But then I guess working with a detective is not really helping either," a soft giggle left his chest, and yawn escaped her mouth as she laughed with him. "Sorry again, I hope it doesn't takes long for you to fall back asleep," the man apologized once more, his kind eyes disarming her completely.  

"It's okay John, really. I'm glad to help," (Y/N) reassured him, lowering her eyes to avoid melting in front of him, one of her hands playing with Sherlock's messy flasks in an attempt to ease her nervousness.   

"You're an angel, I mean it," he said as he placed his hand on top of hers, rubbing the back of it softly with his thumb. "I feel extremely lucky to have you."  

The young woman felt a knot form on her throat, and she swallowed hard trying to get rid of it. She could feel her hand burn at the touch of his fingers, his blue eyes sparkled beautifully, and his tender smile made her heart beat as fast as it could.   

"When I say that... I couldn't do this without you, I'm not just talking about Rosie," he continued after noticing she wasn't going to say anything. "You've been with me through thick and thin, even when I acted like a massive cock. Like when I left after Sherlock 'died', and when Mary- " he licked his lips nervously, struggling to continue " - you did anything you could to pick me up after Mary died. As well as helping me and Sherlock to fix things." He sighed, never breaking eye contact with her, nor letting go of her hand.   

"I'm always going to be here for you, John. You are... to me..." she hesitated to continue, feeling jitters take over. Even more when watching John coming closer to her, until there were only centimeters apart from each other.   

"I'm what?" His voice became husky and low, while his eyes traveled from her eyes to her pink lips.   

But before he could say anything else, she placed a hand on his neck and brought him closer, lips meeting each other. John froze, dumbfounded, as she kissed him long while nervously but softly gripping the hair on his neck, trembling slightly. A moment after, she let go of him, feeling her heart sink inside, processing what she had done. The doctor could watch her chest rising uncontrollably, panting as she covered her mouth with her hands.   

"I'm so sorry, I - "   

"Don't apologize," he almost ordered, slightly shaking his head. Feeling his pulse increase, while his breathing became heavier, his mouth quirked as he tried to say something, but nothing came out.   

Instead of saying anything else, he took her face between his hands, and slowly brought her closer. Quickly enough, she gave into desire, gripping his pajama shirt and bringing him close as well, until their lips met again. They began to kiss shyly, gradually allowing passion take over, John softly outlined her lips with the tip of his tongue, as a way to ask for entrance. (Y/N) opened her mouth slowly, letting her own tongue meet with his, dancing with each other as they fought for dominance. The doctor's soft hands traveled from her face to her shoulders. He caressed her body softly until he reached her hips, pulling her even closer to his body, aching to feel her warmth. The (H/C) moaned into his mouth at his action, moving her arms towards his neck, pressing her whole being against him.   

"John...." his name left her mouth in a whimper, as she tried to push away from him. But the lust for him was stronger, and she could feel her body give into his touch.   

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop," the man whispered into her ear, placing soft, delicate pecks on her lobe and cheeks. Looking into her eyes in search for a response, but instead of answering, (Y/N) leaned in for another kiss, hoping that was clear enough.   

"John, she's not stopping - " Sherlock entered the kitchen abruptly, carrying a crying Rosie at arms length. But when noticing his two best friends alarmingly close with both hands all over their bodies, he pulled the baby closer, turning her towards his chest, as if to protect her from a perverted scene.  

The couple separated immediately after, stumbling with everything in the kitchen trying to act like nothing was happening. "I'm on it!" John mumbled, nervously taking Rosie in his arms and exiting the kitchen, too embarrassed to look at anybody.   

Dead silence filled the room, as the young woman removed the boiling kettle from the flame, and carried on to make tea without acknowledging Sherlock. Still, she could feel his eyes piercing her back, most likely waiting for an explanation. After making her tea, (Y/N) made her way to her room, walking past a speechless Sherlock. "Close your mouth, would you?" Was the last thing she said to him before going to bed.   

 

* * *

 "When are you telling him?"    

(Y/N), who patiently read a book, and was sitting on John's couch right across Sherlock, slowly raised her head towards him. (E/C) eyes squinting and mouth opening in agape, "Excuse me?" She finally was able to say, as she closed the book and laid it on her lap.   

"I asked when are you telling him," the younger Holmes repeated himself, blue eyes still focused on his own book.   

"Telling what to who?" The young woman quickly asked back, brows furrowing in confusion.    

Sherlock sighed in what seemed to be frustration, " _Telling_  that you're in love, to  _him_  being John," the consulting detective answered annoyingly, must he always had to explain everything to his two best friends? "Don't try to play dumb with me, I've known since his wedding, don’t you remember?"  

"Oh, please!" She said annoyingly, opening her book and deciding to ignore the conversation her friend was trying to start.    

"That isn't an answer to either my questions, I thought of you to be more eloquent." He stood up and walked towards her, removing the book from her sight. (Y/N) attempted to snatch it back from him unsuccessfully, but stopped as Sherlock knelt down so he could see her face to face, "(Y/N), I'm serious. You have to tell John."   

"No, after all that has happened I don't think John needs me confessing my love to him," she grunted, trying to shut him up.   

"But that's exactly why you must tell him. I almost lost both of you last year, I don't think keeping something as big as love to yourself is the best of ideas."   

Her (E/C) eyes widened in surprise at his words, this side of him was something she wasn't used to, but after all they had been through after Mary's death and the whole Eurus ordeal, Sherlock had definitely changed. "I don't know, I don't know if I can do it."   

The man in front of her rolled his eyes as he stood up, "You already snogged all over my laboratory, and now you can't express your feelings? Never cease to amaze me, you and John." He scoffed, walking to his book collection with a smug on his face. "Do it so you can finally stop eyeing one another across the room, it was fun to watch at first, now is just monotonous and tedious."  

"Shut up, Sherlock!" (Y/N) snapped, standing up from John's couch and storming out of the flat.   

Sherlock walked back to his own seat, and proceeded to read another book while thinking about his two best friends. Should he interfere? Well, of course he should, it was his favorite thing to do.   

 

* * *

 An exhausted (Y/N) walked the streets of London, feeling her lids closing from time to time. It was a dangerous thing to be outside with no sleep at all on her system, still, Ms. Hudson had begged her to go buy some groceries right before she could throw herself to bed. She could've said no, but Rosie had been crying the whole night before, and they wanted to make sure they had everything needed in case the baby had trouble sleeping again.  

She stumbled as she entered the flat, feeling more and more tired as the moment to go back to bed became closer. "Nana, I'm here," the young woman made her way to the kitchen to leave the groceries. "Nana?" She called for Ms. Hudson once more, after receiving no answer from her the first time. A quick peek to her room was enough to realize she wasn't at the flat, which seemed extremely odd since it was already eight o'clock. Her nana wasn't the type of person to be out of home after seven, which was why she sent her to get the groceries on the first place.   

As she walked upstairs, the complete silence that filled her home started to upset her, so she decided to check on Rosie before going to her own room. A sense of panic started to fill her head when finding an empty crib, but she tried to keep calm when she bumped into Sherlock, who appeared to be in a rush to get out of the flat, carrying a small case with him.   

"Sherlock, what is going on?!" (Y/N) yelled, while trying to keep up with him walking down the stairs. "Where’s Rosie? Where are you going?" She panted, grabbing him by the wrist to force him to look at her.   

"Ms. Hudson took Rosie and she's not coming back until tomorrow, I have things to do and won't be coming home until.... tomorrow. John is in his bedroom sleeping, probably will wake up around 11, that's when Rosie normally eats. So, you have that time to get ready. Good luck, have fun. I don't know what would be an appropriate thing for me to wish upon you. Anyhow, good night." The words left his mouth in a flash while he freed himself from her grip, not giving her time to ask more or process what he said, for he was already out on the streets and into a cab.    

"Good luck?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before allowing the words to sink in. "Oh, you son of a bitch. I'm not playing this stupid game," she muttered to herself, walking directly to her room and locking herself in, immediately changing into her pajamas.    

Falling asleep had always been hard for the (H/C), but she hoped it would be different given she hadn't slept at all. On the contrary, in that night, it was particularly tormentous. She shuffled under the blankets, occasionally looking at the clock on her nightstand, every minute closer to 11 felt like an eternity. Could Sherlock be right? Should they waste no more time? It was true they kissed once, so it was obvious he was at least attracted to her. Still, love was something big, she had loved John Watson for years now, but did he loved her as well? _Lust isn't the same as love_ _,_ she thought, wondering if it was worth it to risk losing his friendship over her silly feelings.   

With one too many questions flying inside her head, she got off the bed, threw a robe over her blue nightgown and quietly made her way towards John's room. After a moment of hesitation, she deeply sighed, finally finding the courage to open the door. Entering the room carefully, (Y/N) found the doctor lying on his side; head over his arm and the other one close to his chest, John slept peacefully. It was endearing to watch how his chest raised slowly, and his brows furrowed slightly as he rested. The young woman approached the bed with short steps, wanting to run back to her own room or out of the flat, to avoid doing something reckless. She kneeled to the side of the bed where he was sleeping, and watched every bit of him in silence. The need to touch his cheeks and silver hair was overwhelming, but she was trying to be stronger than anything she felt for him.    

"I'm such a creep," she whispered without thinking about it, covering her mouth quickly after.    

Much to her misfortune, the doctor started to move, opening his eyes slowly. He felt quite surprised to find a pair of familiar (E/C) eyes looking at him, her cheeks turning a red deep enough to be seen in the dim lighting from the hallway that brightened his room.    

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?" He mumbled, rubbing one of his eyes trying to wake up. "What time is it?"    

"Oh, it's about to be 11," she avoided his first question, trying to come up with a good excuse to be creeping up on him.    

"It's time to feed Rosie," no matter how tired he was, John could still be functional. But as he tried to get up, he felt her soft hands pushing him down to bed. "Are you gonna do it?" He asked, hopeful he would get to sleep a wee bit more.    

"N-no. Rosie is not here, Ms. Hudson took her, they are to stay with one of her friends until tomorrow. She wanted you to rest tonight," she quickly explained, trying to avoid making him worry.    

He opened his eyes widely, and his brows raised in surprise "How thoughtful of her. Thank you for letting me now, (Y/N)." The man smiled at her warmly, looking more adorable than ever with his kind smile and sleepy blue eyes.    

"You're welcome. Don't worry about anything else, Sherlock is gone as well, so you get to rest from both babies," she joked, managing to get a soft giggle out of him. "Good night." She whispered, standing up to leave the room as soon as possible.    

But before she could turn around, John took her wrist with a delicate yet strong grip, and carefully pulled her to put her down on the bed beside him. She gasped at his action, leaving her speechless when finding herself facing him side to side on his own bed.    

"John, what are you doing?" The (H/C) asked nervously, praying the bed would swallow her up.    

"Stay with me tonight, would you?" The tone in his voice seemed melancholic, making her heart melt almost completely.    

"Why?" She lowered her eyes to avoid looking at him, trying to keep herself as calm as possible.   

"Because I want to hold you close to me, (Y/N). I want to feel your warmth, like the other day." He raised his hand to her cheek, caressing it in an attempt to make her look into his eyes. "That kiss meant something to me," he confessed.   

She raised her eyes at him, listening to her heart beating on her ears. "It did?" Was the only thing she managed to say.    

"Of course it did, I wouldn't kiss my best friend if it wasn't because it means something. Aside from the fact that I have been dreaming about doing it for a while now." He moved closer to her, rubbing her shoulder shyly. "I've been wanting to talk to you about that night, but I was scared to make you uncomfortable."  

"I think it was pretty obvious that I wasn't uncomfortable at the moment," she giggled, brushing his cheek with the tips of her fingers.   

He laughed with her, blushing at the memory of them making out in the kitchen. (Y/N) met his eyes, to find him looking at her the same way he was a couple of days ago. The doctor licked his lips, breathing heavily as he hesitated to close the distance between them.   

"Kiss me," she begged, knowing her body wasn't going to move. "Please..." the word left her lips in a whisper, as she closed her eyes.   

It wasn't long until John obliged, coming closer just enough for their lips to rose against each other. He planted a chaste kiss on her bottom lip, raising his head to plant one on the tip of her nose, and finally one on her forehead. Her heart stopped after every peck he placed on her face, leading up to the moment where he came back to her lips, to start kissing her passionately. John's usually steady hands, trembled as he touched her over the silky robe she wore.  

The young woman slipped out of the robe, yearning to feel John's hands touching her skin. Feeling more excited as desire took over their bodies, the doctor placed himself on top and started to kiss her neck and chest, while one of his hands followed the curve of her body down to her leg, caressing it with delicacy. When he felt her hands stroking his chest and back, he tried his luck by pressing his fingertips on her thighs, dangerously lifting her nightgown. She gasped softly, suddenly feeling nervous at what was happening, but instead of stopping him, (Y/N)'s shaking hands made their way inside his t-shirt and started to pull it up.   

John stopped kissing her momentarily as he got the hint, and quickly stood to remove his shirt. (Y/N) couldn't help blushing furiously at the sight of a shirtless doctor Watson, whose nervous expression was now turning into a lecherous one. Without further ado, he went down her nightgown as he bent to kiss her once more, fondling her buttocks with one hand and sliding the straps of the gown with the other one, aiming to lower it and place kisses on her breasts. She moaned when feeling his wet tongue over them, and pulled his head away softly to give her a moment to remove the nightgown when knowing it had became an obstacle.  

"You're beautiful," John whispered after giving himself a moment to observe her, almost completely, naked body.   

Her heavy breathing didn't allowed her to speak, for her nerves grew as big as her libido. He smiled, now starting to make a trial of pecks from her lips down to her chest, belly and finally over her panties. His blue eyes raised to look at her (E/C) ones, silently asking for permission to remove the last piece of fabric that covered her private parts. Slick fingers pulled down her panties after she nodded, he licked his lips at the sight of her entrance. Embarrassed, the woman closed her eyes, looking away, her belly raising as she focused on breathing rather than the situation they were in. The doctor felt her jump slightly when parting her lips. Rubbing her nub softly and flicking his tongue over it, he dedicated himself to make her moan as much as possible.   

"Jo-John...- " she whimpered his name, as she pulled his hair on the heat of the moment, unconsciously burying his face closer to her core.  

After a long moment of pleasuring her with his mouth, he raised and came closer to meet hers, starved for a kiss. His hands stayed down below playing with her wetness, he slid a finger inside of her. Gasping into his mouth, one of her hands traveled from his bare chest down to his trousers, and stroked his member. The couple started to pleasure each other carefully, until it became almost torturous to only be touching one another. John slid another finger into her, causing the (H/C) to arch her back and rock her hips.  

"Take me," she purred.  

He quickly removed his pants and underwear; glancing at his erection with lust, she bit her lip as he placed himself between her legs. John rubbed himself against her seductively, watching how she grew frustrated with every second he kept doing it. Without taking it anymore, (Y/N) hooked a leg around his waist, pulling him closer. "Do it now," she implored, grabbing his neck and pressing foreheads together.   

With a slow movement he sank into her, "Fuck..." he breathed out, feeling her warmth around his length. He looked into her eyes, smiling at her blushing face. (Y/N) raised her hips, asking for him to move, which he did slowly. Riveted by the expression on her face and the sounds coming from her mouth, he couldn't help but increase the pace of his movements. Suddenly, she pushed him to the side and onto his back, to now place herself on top of him. John's excitement increased when watching her ride him, letting his hands trail from her thighs all the way over her hips and waist, he cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples. The (H/C) pulled her hips down harder, as the waves of pleasure became stronger, he sat so he could kiss her chest, placing his arms around her waist to bind their bodies together as their moment of climax approached.   

Finally, the earth seemed to stop as they dissolved into pleasure. He fell back onto the mattress, bringing her down with him as they came undone. The room was filled with their heavy breathing for a long while. The young woman cuddled on his chest, seeing he wasn't planning on letting her go, for one of his arms pressed her against him, while he caressed her back lovingly with the other one. She raised her head, looking for the blue eyes that now camly stared at her.   

"Hey," he greeted her with his signature adorable smile.  

"Hey," she said nervously, laughing a bit.  

"(Y/N)... I love you," his kind eyes looking at her with seriousness. "You've been my best friend for so long, after everything that we've been through. You have loved me for longer than I deserve,… Than anybody deserves. And I'm sorry I didn't realized sooner."   

The (H/C) felt her heart turn and jump of happiness inside her ribcage, her vision became blurry when tears started to form on her eyes. She cupped his face to kiss him once more, silencing her brain and allowing her heart take over from there. "I love you too, John." She felt how the weight that she carried over her shoulders disappeared with her confession. "Some things happen exactly when, and how they are supposed to, my dear," (Y/N) comforted him, snuggling on his chest again.   

"Say, (Y/N)?" John shook her softly before she fell asleep, receiving a soft hum from her mouth. "This night on our own, Ms. Hudson taking Rosie and all. Sherlock planned it, didn't he?"   

"Yup."   

"Figures... he's a good friend isn't he?"  

"The very best," she sighed, finally falling asleep on his arms.   

 

* * *

 Sherlock arrived to the flat somewhere past noon, walking up the stairs in pairs almost excitedly, ready to receive (Y/N)'s grateful words. Instead, he found John sitting in his couch, reading the news and drinking a cup of tea. The doctor took a moment to acknowledge the detective, his blue eyes traveling from the paper to the man standing in front of him.  

"Where's (Y/N)?" He asked, not allowing John to greet him.   

"No idea, I woke up this morning to find the flat empty. She did left a note though, letting me know that Ms. Hudson is taking care of Rosie, and that you were going to be working late." John answered, turning his attention back to his reading material.   

"That is not possible!" Sherlock roared, too frustrated to stop and check if his friend was lying to him.  

"Hey boys," a feminine voice greeted them coming from the stairs, which made the younger Holmes brother immediately jerk his head towards her.  

"Where were you last night?!" He snapped with frustration, noticing she was still wearing the same outfit as last night.   

"I spent the night at the police station, Greg wanted me to help him with some files. What is your problem?" She countered, crossing arms across her chest defensively.   

"No! What is YOUR bloody problem?! And who the hell is this 'Greg'?" Sherlock inquired, as if she was his little sister who didn't came home the night before.   

"What do you mean who's Greg? Greg Lestrade, you idiot."  

"That's not his stupid name!" Sherlock debated, brows furrowing in confusion.   

"Yes, it fucking is. God, we've been working with him for years, you longer than all of us," the young woman pointed out, not believing he still hadn't learned his name.   

Sherlock turned, looking for John's confirmation. The doctor nodded in silence, "It is," he mouthed. Not saying anything else, the detective stormed to his room, mumbling things to himself, leaving both (Y/N) and John amazed at the fit he was throwing. After listening to the slamming sound of his bedroom door closing, John stood up to grab her by the waist. "You're evil," he purred, smiling and brushing her lips with his.   

"I know, but isn't it fun? Besides, he will figure it out eventually, let us have this moment to ourselves until that happens," she murmured throwing her arms around his neck.  

"Sounds perfect to me," the words left his mouth in a whisper, closing the distance between them with a quick and sweet kiss.   

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my very first smut ever. I really hope you liked it and that sexy John was what you expected. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
